Romeo & Juliet
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Gryffindor akan memainkan drama Romeo dan Juliet untuk acara seni tahunan di Hogwards. Tentu saja Harry terpilih sebagai Romeo. Tapi dia tidak bisa memerankan peran itu dengan baik dan dia ingin mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya... -Harry X Draco- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **HARRY POTTER** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Drama / Shounen Ai  
**Pairing :** Harry X Draco  
**Bahasa :** Kalbu... #bukan  
**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling ngga pernah suka, kalau karakternya dibikin Homo. NGGA AKAN PERNAH. Makanya sekarang kami berbaik hati membuatnya. Siapa tau beliau baca terus jadi suka #makin bukan

**Summary :** Gryffindor akan memainkan drama Romeo dan Juliet untuk acara seni tahunan di Hogwards. Tentu saja Harry terpilih sebagai Romeo. Tapi dia tidak bisa memerankan peran itu dengan baik dan dia ingin mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Romeo & Juliet****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aku mencintaimu…."

"Harry! Kurang keras..!" Gadis di belakangku berbisik, hampir tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Aku…mencintaimu!" Kucoba mengeluarkan suara lebih kencang.

"Harrrrry!" Dia mulai menggeram brutal. Aku merasakan tatapan matanya yang tajam melewati punggungku.

"Hermione! Bagiku ini sudah cukup keras! Aku bukan Tarsan!" Sahutku cepat sambil berdiri dan berbalik menatap gadis berambut ikal coklat yang kini cukup dekat dalam jangkauan pandangku. Kusimpan kedua tangan di saku kemudian menatapnya lebih tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Ron yang memerankan Romeo?"

"Karena aku tidak mau berciuman dengan kakak sendiri!" Memotong perdebatan kami, Ginny bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memperlihatkan muka masam.

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, Harry. Aku menyukaimu. Jadi jangan suruh Ron menggantikanmu!" Dia tampak sudah mulai kesal dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Ginny, ini bukan masalah aku ingin menciummu atau tidak, kenyataannya Romeo memang mencium Juliet. Tapi ini cuma drama! Kita tidak akan sungguh-sungguh berciuman mengerti? Maksudku, kita hanya sedang berakting dan…"

"Cut! Cut! CUUUT!" Ron, kakak dari Ginny yang memerankan Juliet berteriak. Memukul-mukul naskah ke meja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Harry, aku yakin kalimat terakhir tidak ada dalam skenario. Kita sudah mengulang adegan ini hampir 12 kali dan kau masih belum bisa juga? Kalau aku harus membuat naskah khusus untukmu, kasihan tanganku donk!" Semua anak di ruangan terdiam, aku hanya melihat Hermione menggeleng.

"Sorry, Ron…" Kataku lemas. Aku tidak berani melihat sekeliling karena yakin anak-anak Gryffindor sedang menjadikanku sorotan utama. Menebak-nebak apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Seorang bocah-yang-bertahan-hidup tidak bisa bermain drama? '_sungguh menyedihkan_'. Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri.

"Kurasa aku memang tidak cocok dengan peran Romeo, kenapa kau tidak berusaha mencari penggantiku?" Ujarku membela diri.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kami semua sudah sepakat memilihmu sebagai Romeo dan kau mau melepasnya begitu saja hanya karena tidak bisa bagian akhir dari skenario?" Ron memasang muka yang paling menyebalkan.

"...dari awal aku tidak setuju dengan cerita Romeo dan Juliet kan? Bagaimana kalau Zorro? Aku lebih suka itu..."

"Apaan lagi, tuh?" Ron seketika berbinar. Masih terlihat kesal tapi tampak tertarik.

"Kupikir Romeo dan Juliet adalah cerita muggle terbaik. Hermione bahkan memberikan bukunya padaku…sekarang Zorro? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Yah…Dia seorang pengendara Kuda dan pemain pedang yang…"

"CUKUP!" Bentak Hermione dan Ginny serempak.

"Latihan hari ini cukup! Aku mau kembali dulu ke kamar untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran berikutnya. Dan kau, Harry Potter! Romeo terburuk yang pernah kulihat! Perbaiki aktingmu!" Hermione menumpahkan buku-buku ke dalam tangannya lalu berjalan melewatiku keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor menuju kamar anak perempuan.

Aku berbalik melihat Ron namun dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Sekarang semua anak di ruangan mulai berbisik. Ron yang melihat hal itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil berkeliling. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini!" Serunya. Ginny menatapku tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Hermione.

Aku mendesah. '_Baiklah, aku memang tidak jago berakting. Lalu kenapa?_' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Harry. Kau hanya butuh latihan lagi. Nasibmu saja yang sedikit sial karena mendapat peran Romeo yang kebetulan memang kebanyakan dialog." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Thank's Seamus. Itu menghibur sekali..." Dari nada suaraku, aku aku yakin dia pasti mengerti kalau saat ini humor apapun tidak akan berpengaruh.

"Kau sebaiknya bersiap. Ada pelajaran ramuan sebentar lagi!" Tambah Seamus sambil mengambil tas dari sofa dan kemudian pergi bersama Dean, sahabatnya, menuju pintu keluar. Anak-anak Gryffindor lain pun melakukan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya hanya tersisa Ron dan aku di dalam ruangan.

"Kita juga sebaiknya pergi." Kataku cepat. Melipat naskah dan melemparnya bersama buku-buku tebal lainnya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan Snape."

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Harry. Apa aku harus mengganti Ginny? Mungkin karena dia kau tidak bisa berakting dengan baik. Aku bisa menggantikannya dengan Hermione kalau kau mau." Ujar Ron. Sekarang kami sedang berjalan bersama menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

"Oh, tidak! Bukan itu Ron! Aku hanya merasa…gugup saja. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Ginny, dengan Hermione atau mungkin dengan setiap murid perempuan Gryffindor. Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku." Aku berpikir keras untuk membuat Ron tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

"Kau sutradara yang handal. Hanya saja aku aktor yang buruk." Ungkapku merendah.

"Mungkin kau mau cerita? Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu…" Katanya sedikit memaksa. Kami mengambil jubah dan buku yang diperlukan sambil tetap bercakap-cakap.

"Entahlah…aku saja tidak mengerti…" Kataku lirih. Ron hanya menepuk punggungku.

"Jangan biarkan hari ini membuat pelajaran Snape lebih tidak menyenangkan, Harry. Besok kau akan bermain bagus. Aku percaya padamu." Ujar Ron sambil tersenyum. Penggunaan kata 'lebih' itu tampak jarang digunakan oleh Ron. Biasanya dia akan berkata 'sangat' atau semacamnya dan aku tahu aku penyebabnya.

"Kau menyindirku?" Tanyaku sambil menyeringai. "Terima kasih atas semangatnya Ron, kau sahabat yang baik. Tapi hari ini aku baru tahu kalau Snape bukanlah yang terburuk. Aktingku mencatat rekor." Aku mengedip pada Ron dan kami berdua tertawa dengan keras.

"Hei, suatu saat ceritakan padaku tentang Zorro, oke!"

Pelajaran hari ini dengan Snape, guru ramuan yang menurutku paling menyebalkan berjalan sangat lancar. Dia pergi karena dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah kami, Dumbledore, sebelum sempat memotong nilai apapun dari Gryffindor. Tapi sebelumnya dia sempat-sempatnya memberi PR dua perkamen. Ron di sebelahku hanya mengomel sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Aku yakin aku lebih suka naskah dramaku daripada perkamen-perkamen iniii…" Ratapnya. Dan sebelum dia sempat mengomel lebih banyak, Hermione segera menyeretnya ke ruang makan. Aku minta ijin untuk bergabung dengan mereka setelah kubilang akan mengambil buku dulu yang tertinggal di perpustakaan. Tentu saja semua itu cuma bohong. Diam-diam aku masuk ke kamar mandi anak laki-laki sambil membawa naskah. Berharap bisa memperbaiki aktingku sedikit sebelum besok aku makin mempermalukan diriku di depan teman-teman.

'_Ada apa denganku sih?_' Aku berpikir keras. Sekarang aku berdiri di hadapan wastafel dan mengeluarkan naskahku dari tas. Menatap diri sendiri di cermin. Aku juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa kami tidak membentuk paduan suara atau pertunjukkan ramuan saja untuk pentas seni antar asrama minggu depan?

Walau aku tahu Hermione (Yang sebetulnya malas mengakui) tidak bosan-bosannya mengatakan bahwa suara anak-anak Slytherin lebih bisa didengar daripada suaraku atau Ron. Dan pertunjukan Ramuan? Aku yakin Snape akan memotong semua nilai asrama kami jika melakukan kesalahan di hadapan Dumbledore. Padahal bagiku itu merupakan cara yang tepat untuk membuat Snape tidak mengajar kami lagi untuk selamanya. Kalau begini apa bedanya dengan kegiatan seni setiap tahun di sekolah muggle?

"Ujian tampak lebih baik" Gumamku.

"Aku tidak tahu kau serajin itu, Potter." Aku terkejut ketika melihat pemilik suara yang sudah sangat kukenal itu sedang berdiri di toilet paling ujung. Dadaku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, membuatku ingin pergi secepat mungkin.

Draco Malfoy, anak Slytherin berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang berdiri di ujung ruangan kamar mandi sambil menatapku sinis dengan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu cerah. Bagiku dia tampak selalu manis, asal tidak menggangguku saja. Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Draco Manis? Dadaku berdebar makin kencang.

Terlalu lama bersama dengannya akan membuatku Bad Mood seharian entah karena senang atau kesal. Karena jujur saja, pertemuan kami selalu dibumbui pertengkaran hebat. Bagiku tanpa bertengkar dengan Malfoy pun, hari ini sudah cukup buruk. Jadi aku ambil inisiatif mengalah saja. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil naskah lalu pergi sebelum menderita sakit perut akut.

"Sini kulihat apa yang ada di tanganmu!" Dalam sekejap dia sudah ada di hadapanku dan menyambar naskah ditanganku. Tampaknya aku terlalu lengah hingga tidak menyadari Malfoy mendekat.

"Kembalikan!" Aku berteriak. Tapi dia membalikkan badan seraya menjauhkan tangannya yang memegang naskah. Kini kami seperti pemain basket yang berebut bola di lapangan. Dia mulai membaca halaman pertama.

"Romeo dan Juliet?" Tanyanya heran.

"Demi Merlin, Mafoy! Kembalikan naskahku!" Aku mulai ngotot, tapi tidak bisa meraihnya. Apa boleh buat, dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

"Apa ini? Cerita muggle? Jangan-jangan untuk pentas seni minggu depan Gryffindor akan bermain drama?"

"Kembalikan, Malfoy atau…" Aku mencabut tongkat dari balik jubahku. "Accio Naskah…"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Malfoy beberapa detik lebih cepat dan berhasil melempar tongkatku ke udara.

"Sabar, Potter! Aku belum selesai." Dia tersenyum sinis lalu berbalik untuk kembali membaca naskahku.

"Malfoy…Halo! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Bisa kau kembalikan naskahku sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia malah berjalan menjauhiku hingga aku bisa melihat tengkuknya yang jenjang selama dia menunduk dan berkonsentrasi pada bacaan di tangannya.

"Ayolah Malfoy… kali ini aku minta tolong…!" Kataku memohon. Tapi Malfoy tetap tidak menjawab. Aku mendesah panjang. Melihat tongkatku masih melayang di udara.

"Accio, tongkat." Seruku pelan. Dan walau tongkat itu sudah mendarat di tanganku dengan mulus, aku sudah tidak berselera menggunakannya lagi.

"Sudah, Malfoy? Kalau kau tidak cepat membacanya, aku akan ketinggalan makan siangku." Aku memasukkan tongkat ke dalam jubah dan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. Memandang Malfoy yang kakinya mulai berbalik pelan ke arahku sambil tetap membaca naskah. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu serius.

"Cerita apa ini? Kenapa kedua keluarga itu begitu bodoh? Apa mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka sangat-sangat bodoh? Aku bukan penggemar _happy ending_, tapi ini keterlaluan…!" Dia protes sambil melihat sebal padaku. Seolah-olah aku yang telah membuat naskah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu muggle senang membuat cerita yang mengerikan." Tambahnya lagi. Aku membelalakkan mata. Kaget. Seingatku jika kami bertemu, belum pernah kami tidak bertengkar. Tapi kali ini dia bicara panjang lebar? Malfoy masih memandang sebal padaku, meminta jawaban. Dadaku berdebar lagi.

"Mana kutahu kalau kau bertanya begitu…" Aku mengangkat bahu. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Tapi walau tidak diceritakan, mungkin akhirnya kedua keluarga itu sadar dan menyesal ketika anak mereka meninggal." Aku mengarang cerita.

"Hmm…" Gumamnya sambil mengerutkan alis. Kemudian kembali membaca naskah di tangannya. Aku ingin tertawa. Seorang Draco Malfoy bisa berpikir keras hanya karena sebuah naskah muggle? Mungkin aku bisa minta pendapatnya kalau kuberi naskah Zorro.

"Dan…kenapa bagian ini dicoret-coret…?" Malfoy menunjuk ke bagian bawah naskah. Sekarang dia tepat di depanku. Jarak kami tidak sampai satu meter. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada naskah yang dipegang Malfoy.

"Oh, itu karena aku selalu gagal pada bagian itu." Bagiku, lebih baik dia tertawa sekarang daripada nanti ketika aku berada di panggung.

"Tertawa saja, malfoy! Aku sudah siap. Daritadi kau mengincar kesempatan itu kan?" Kataku menantang. Aku kembali bersandar pada dinding. Malfoy mengangkat alisnya dan memicingkan matanya.

"Nanti, Potter!" Katanya dingin. "Memangnya kau berperan sebagai apa sih?"

"Yang pasti cowok!" Semprotku sinis.

"Ok… Si Romeo…" Malfoy membalas disertai dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Apa si mudblood itu yang menjadi pasanganmu?" Tanyanya sambil membalik-balik naskah.

"Hermione! Jangan mengejek temanku, Malfoy! Dan yang jadi Juliet bukan dia, tapi Ginny."

"Aww…si Weasellete?" Ujarnya dengan nada menghina.

"Kubilang jangan mengejek temanku! Lagipula kau kenapa ikut campur sekali sih? Memangnya kau sendiri ngapain disini? Jangan bilang kau membuat ramuan berbahaya dan merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat." Tanyaku mengorek keterangan.

"Atau... kau sudah mulai merokok?" Tuduhku.

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh! Teman-temanku akan membuatku tidak bisa ikut Quidditch selama sebulan kalau aku merusak suaraku sebelum pentas seni minggu depan." Bentaknya dengan nada kesal.

Tiba-tiba aku mengerti. "Oh…yeah…Aku lupa. Kau solis paduan suara Slytherin kan? Hermione yang cerita. Katanya suaramu bagus."

"Si mudblood bilang begitu? Besok pasti ada badai…" Kali ini aku tidak menjawab karena mungkin yang dikatakannya benar. Mana pernah sih kami memuji-muji Slytherin kalau tidak ada kejadian luar biasa? Aku masih menatapnya. Kulihat dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, merentangkan tangannya dan berlutut. Aku mengerutkan alis. Sekarang apa lagi maunya?

"Mengapa engkau harus mati Juliet? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Katanya lirih sambil memegang dadanya dengan erat. Ekspresinya bagus sekali. Aku yakin orang lain tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa dia belum pernah membaca cerita ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya bengong melihat malfoy yang masih berakting di depanku.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Aku kaget sejenak. Menyangka kata-kata itu benar-benar ditujukan padaku. Untung Malfoy tetap berkonsentrasi pada perannya dan tidak melihatku yang salah tingkah. "…Juliet." Katanya menutup dialog. Malfoy menghujamkan tongkat ke dadanya seakan-akan ada pisau disana. Kemudian dia terjatuh pelan. Tanpa sadar aku bertepuk tangan, tapi langsung kuhentikan ketika dia berdiri dan tersenyum puas.

"Hanya seperti ini dan kau selalu gagal, eh? Kau memang menyedihkan, Potter!"

"Itu kataku pada diri sendiri berkali-kali beberapa saat yang lalu. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kau jago berakting Malfoy…boleh juga." Kataku sambil merebut naskah dari tangannya dengan kasar dan memasukkannya ke dalam jubah.

"Aku rasa Ron bisa menggantikanku menjadi Romeo. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku memang menyedihkan..." Semprotku.

"...Untuk hal ini!" tambahku lagi lalu memalingkan mukaku darinya sambil berjalan kencang menuju pintu keluar.

"Dasar darah tinggi. Mau kubantu?" Kata Malfoy tiba-tiba. Aku berhenti dan berbalik. Menatap Malfoy sekali lagi dengan tidak percaya. Aku sampai menaruh tangan kiriku di telinga.

"Maaf? Mungkin aku salah dengar? Kau tadi bilang mau membantuku?" Kami berdua hening selama beberapa saat. Tapi dengan melihat tatapan matanya, aku tahu dia serius.

"Wow! Kejutan, Malfoy! Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kalau kuingat, dari tadi kau belum mengejekku sama sekali dan kau baru saja menawarkan bantuan!" Aku mengembangkan senyum paling aneh lalu kembali mendekatinya. Dia melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Menggesek-gesek ujung sepatunya di lantai dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jubah.

"Jangan salah paham, Potter! Kalau kau tidak berakting dengan baik, kami mana bisa mengerti? Itu kan cerita muggle, darah-murni mana pernah dengar! Kalau soal mengejekmu, itu bagian lain." Malfoy mengangkat dagu, menyeringai. "Lagipula ceritanya seru…."

"Oh…" Kataku masih menatapnya tidak percaya. "Bisa membantuku dialog terakhir saja? Aku yakin aktingku di bagian lain cukup bagus." Ujarku membela diri.

"Terserah kau, Romeo" Serunya ketus. "Berikan naskahnya! Aku tidak tahu dialog si Weasel…"

"Juliet!"

"Yeah…Juliet!" Dia memutar bola matanya dan membaca halaman terakhir naskah sekali lagi. Kemudian mengambil posisi tidur di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Aku jadi bingung bercampur kaget, tapi akhirnya aku mulai berlutut untuk kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Memutar ulang rekaman dialog yang mati-matian kuhafal beberapa minggu ini. Mencoba mengendalikan diri dengan kehadiran Malfoy yang terbaring di hadapanku. '_Dia sangat indah_' pikirku. Sebelum aku sempat berpikir macam-macam, dia membuka matanya.

"Ini!" Kata Malfoy cepat. Menyodorkan naskah ke hadapanku.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah hafal." Kataku setengah gugup.

"Sudah hafal?" Omelnya sambil mengubah posisinya yang berbaring menjadi setengah duduk. "Kau tadi bilang selalu gagal tapi baru saja kau bilang sudah hafal? Jangan main-main denganku Potter!" Dia menatapku dengan marah. Aku membalas tatapannya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dialog, Malfoy! Masalahnya di aktingku. Aku…gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap romantis dan…"Suaraku semakin mengecil.

"Dan…?" Tanya Malfoy penasaran. Mencoba mendekatkan telinganya padaku. Kami belum pernah sedekat ini. Aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang dan halus. Jantungku serasa mencair.

"Aku…belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya…" Aku menundukkan kepala. Pasti wajahku merah sekali. _'Kenapa harus Malfoy yang tahu?Siapa saja asal bukan diaaa!_' Jeritku dalam hati.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Itu lebih menyedihkan lagi, Potter!"Dia tertawa dengan keras sambil melepar kepalanya ke belakang. Aku hanya diam melihatnya yang asik tertawa. Sudah kuduga bicara jujur padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tapi sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sudah selesai, Malfoy? Lanjutkan saja ketawanya nanti di kamarmu." Kataku kesal.

"Ok…ok…hahaha…" Katanya menyeringai sambil menyeka air di sudut matanya. "Aku juga tidak mau ketinggalan makan siang, jadi cepatlah! Lewatkan bagian yang tidak perlu, karena aku bukan Juliet asli."

Aku mengambil naskah dari tangan Malfoy dan meletakkan di sebelah kakiku. "Juliet tidak tidur sambil memegang naskah." Aku tersenyum, meletakkan kedua tangan Malfoy di atas dadanya. Awalnya dia terkejut tapi kemudian kembali rileks. Kulihat mukanya memerah.

"Tutup matamu, kita mulai..."

"Tidak!" Katanya cepat. Melihat tajam ke arahku.

"Apa lagi?" Bantahku.

"Kalau aku menutup mata, aku tidak bisa melihat seberapa jelek aktingmu." Ujarnya.

"Ok, William Shakespeare wanna be…Terserah kau!" Aku mendesah dan kembali mengambil posisi.

"Siapa itu William?" Tanyanya bingung tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku mulai…!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Juliet! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Aku mencoba terdengar panik seperti ketika Snape memotong lima puluh angka dari Gryffindor. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan tongkatku sebagai pengganti pisau seperti yang dilakukan Malfoy saat berakting tadi. Idenya boleh juga.

Aku heran kenapa dari tadi dadaku terus berdebar-debar, padahal bersama Ginny tidak sesulit ini. Aku bahkan bisa menguasai diri dengan baik walau selalu gagal untuk menciumnya. Tapi bersama Malfoy berbeda. Tiba-tiba suaraku berhenti. Semua dialog menghilang dari kepalaku. Malfoy tampaknya sadar aku cuma menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak hafal? Jangan ngotot! Baca saja naskahnya!" Aku mengabaikannya. Seketika tanganku merengkuh pundaknya. Wajah kami sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang lembut.

"Potter…?" Dia menatapku heran. Kurasakan tangan Malfoy memegang jubahku.

"Demi darahku yang juga darahmu dan tubuhku yang juga tubuhmu, aku bersedia menyusulmu kemanapun kau pergi." Ujarku setengah berbisik. Mataku terfokus pada bibir Malfoy. Membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri.

Aku menciumnya.

Kurasakan hangat bibirnya mengalir ke dalam diriku. Herannya, Malfoy tidak memberontak. Mungkin aku mencengkeramnya terlalu keras, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tanpa sadar aku memaksa Malfoy membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahku. Dia tersentak kaget, tapi pegangan tanganku cukup kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Kurasakan lidah kami beradu. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami melakukannya sampai Malfoy mendesah.

"Pott…er, aku… sulit bernafas… Aku tersadar dan melepaskan bibirku. Sisa saliva masih menghubungkan bibir kami dan aku berani bertaruh dia langsung mengusapnya dengan jijik. Aku langsung berdiri seraya mundur beberapa langkah. Otakku langsung berputar untuk mencari penjelasan. Tapi aku bingung untuk karena aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan apa yang sudah kulakukan.

"Malfoy… Oh God! Apa yang…maafkan aku!" Kulihat Malfoy terduduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poninya yang panjang sambil memegang bibirnya. Aku semakin takut dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Berusaha mencari alasan yang tidak terdengar bodoh.

"Berani juga kau, Potter!" Katanya dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Aku tertunduk lemas. "Kau boleh memukulku kalau mau."

"Aku yang menawarkan bantuan. Jadi ini sudah resikoku…" Katanya pelan tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Malfoy?" Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa hari ini telingaku bermasalah? Sekarang Malfoy memaafkan aku? Tapi aku sudah tidak berani bertanya lagi. Aku mendekatinya yang masih terduduk.

"Aktingmu bagus. Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan tentang betapa buruknya aktingmu." Malfoy mendahuluiku bicara. Wajahnya kembali tertutup poni sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya?"

"Belum." Jawabku pelan. "Kau yang pertama." Aku bisa melihat dia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku.

"Aku tadi tidak bisa menahan diri, Malfoy. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mencium Ginny, atau gadis manapun di dunia ini."

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya heran. Kami tidak melepaskan pandangan selama beberapa saat. Sampai aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuka mulutku.

"Karena mungkin…aku menyukaimu...Tidak! Aku mencintaimu…!" Dia hening sesaat. Tampak mencerna kata-kataku sebelum akhirnya mendorongku.

"INI GILA POTTER! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kemudian dia menarik kerah jubahku dan menarikku dengan kasar. "KAU-TIDAK-MUNGKIN-MENCINTAIKU!" Teriaknya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanyaku bingung. "Aku tidak berharap kau membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu." Aku menelan ludah. Kata-kata yang sudah kuucap tidak mungkin kutarik kembali. Kulihat Malfoy yang bingung masih menatapku. Dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku bisa bersungguh-sungguh dalam peran ini karena kau, Malfoy. Aku senang aku mengetahui perasaanku dan menemukan jawabannya. Tapi aku tidak berhak memaksamu. Jadi selanjutnya adalah keputusanmu…" Kataku lemah.

"Kau senang karena hanya kau yang sudah tahu apa yang selama ini mengganjalmu, Potter? Kau egois!" Bentaknya. Aku kaget. Malfoy mengendurkan pegangannya tapi tidak bergerak.

"Harusnya aku sudah tahu…" Bisiknya sambil menunduk.

"Apanya?" Tanyaku heran.

Malfoy menyodorkan tongkatku dan kembali berbaring. "Aku bukan orang yang melakukan pekerjaan setengah-setengah. Latihan kita belum selesai! Lanjutkan dan tanya pada dirimu sendiri, apa aku Juliet yang kau cari atau bukan!" Aku diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ketika dia menutup matanya, aku mulai berdialog.

"Dengan pisau ini aku akan menyusulmu…" Aku menghujam dadaku pelan dan terbaring di atas Malfoy.

"Aku mencintaimu Juliet…"

Kurasakan Malfoy mulai terduduk. Membuatku berputar dan tergeletak di sampingnya. Aku tetap menutup mataku. Semua hal yang mengganjal dalam hatiku selama ini sudah kuutarakan. Aku sangat puas. Aku bahkan sudah tidak merasakan hawa dingin lantai kamar mandi yang menusuk punggungku. Mulut Malfoy yang mengucapkan dialog Juliet bahkan terdengat sayup di telingaku. Setelah beberapa saat aku merasakan sentuhan lembut kembali menyentuh bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Bisiknya pelan. Aku kaget dan membuka mataku. Mendapati Malfoy yang sekarang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Bukannya Romeo tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi untuk selamanya, Potter? Atau cinta Juliet terlalu kuat sampai bisa membangunkannya dari kematian?" Tanyanya heran tapi tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang Romeo berhasil mengalahkan raja alam baka untuk kembali melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya?" Aku menyeringai. Masih menatap Malfoy yang ada di atasku. Dadaku hampir meledak karena tidak percaya Malfoy membalas perasaanku. Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya. Merasakan jari-jarinya yang lembut.

"Lain kali karang cerita yang lebih baik, Potter! Karena aku yakin Romeo tidak sehebat itu…" Malfoy memberikan senyuman paling manis yang belum pernah kulihat. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku duduk.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan melewatkan makan siangmu hari ini karena banyak yang harus kau jelaskan!"

"Baiklah…" Bisikku. "Lagipula aku sudah tidak lapar…"

"Kau sendiri? Apa maksudmu dengan 'harusnya aku sudah tahu'?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan menjadi salah tingkah. Dari sikapnya aku mengerti kalau dia sempat mengalami masalah yang sama denganku. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas sambil tertawa, membuat mukanya semakin merah.

"Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada William-mu itu. Certa muggle dia yang menyatukan kita kan?" Ujarnya. Aku tertawa geli sambil melihat Malfoy lagi.

"Yah..kurasa begitu." Aku merengkuh tengkuknya. Mendekatkan wajahnya padaku untuk kembali memberinya sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Di belakang layar, aku mengganti kostum sambil mendengar paduan suara Slytherin. Aku bisa mendengar siulan dan tepuk tangan yang keras ketika Malfoy bernyanyi solo. Suaranya bagus sekali! Ternyata selama ini dia tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia bahkan jago menyanyi! Kalau boleh, aku ingin mendengarnya sebentar lagi, tapi Ron sudah berteriak-teriak dan menyuruh kami agar bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

Setelah Dumbledore menyebut nama asrama Gryffindor, kami segera menuju panggung.

'_Semoga semua baik-baik saja_' Pikirku.

"Kau yakin dia akan berhasil, Ron?" Tanya Hermione dengan cemas pada Ron yang sedang sibuk mengunyah kue keju di sampingnya. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan peran mereka dan kini berada di belakang layar.

"...Sampai latihan terakhir dia tidak mau mencium Ginny." Kata Hermione lagi.

"Hey! Kenapa Harry harus benar-benar menciumnya kalau dia tidak mau? Kita doakan saja pementasan kita sukses, kenapa sih harus terus membahas hal itu?" Ron memasukkan potongan kue terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dan sekarang sudah giliran Harry, jadi diamlah!"

Aku merasa seisi ruangan sangat hening dan semua mata tertuju padaku. Ketika sudah sampai pada bagian epilog, aku menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba mengingat latihan yang kulakukan dengan Malfoy minggu lalu. Jantungku langsung berdebar. Aku mulai pecah konsentrasi ketika Ginny sudah terbaring di hadapanku. Aku berlutut sembari tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyusulmu kemanapun kau pergi..." Bersamaan dengan dialog tadi, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Ginny. Kulihat anak-anak perempuan lain mulai ribut dan memandang kesal ke arah kami. Beberapa malah melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menciummu Ginny, karena sudah ada seseorang yang kusuka dan dia sedang melihatku." Bisikku dengan hati-hati sehingga hanya kami berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. Aku melirik pada Malfoy yang berada di barisan depan meja Slytherin dan berkedip padanya hingga membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Setelah itu bibirku menyentuh pipi Ginny.

"Aku mencintaimu Juliet."

"AKU TIDAK!" Jerit Ginny seraya bangun tiba-tiba. Air mata sudah meleleh di pipi gadis berambut merah itu.

"AKU BENCI KAMU!" Kemudian dia berlari menuju belakang panggung dan menghilang. Kejadian itu memancing gelak tawa satu aula, termasuk para guru. Aku langsung merasa tidak enak pada Ginny. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan adalah melemparkan pandangan jauh ke arah Malfoy dan berkedip padanya sekali lagi. Dia membalas dengan senyum khawatir. Berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kontak mata antara kami. Kulihat Hemione sedang sibuk memberi tanda pada anak-anak lain untuk menurunkan layar. Sementara aku sibuk mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari murid-murid yang merasa senang dengan kacaunya drama kami.

Setelah layar ditutup aku mendatangi Ron yang tertunduk lesu dibalik panggung. Hermione melihatku dengan mata menyala seperti kucing yang siap menerkam mangsa.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Harry Potter!" Ujar Hermione berang.

"Aku tidak menyangka bakal kacau seperti ini. Sorry…" Aku tertunduk.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku!" Dari nada suaranya aku dapat menebak Hermione kesal luar biasa. Tapi dia masih berusaha berbisik, kemudian melempar pandangannya pada Ron. Aku mengangguk. Tanpa diminta, aku mendekati Ron yang memunggungi kami.

"Maaf Ron." Kataku tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ternyata Zorro memang lebih baik." Dan kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat sepatu Hermione menginjak kakiku dengan keras.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** Fic ini kubuat untuk fujoushi HP yang bakal nonton HP 6 bulan July ini.  
Sempet BT nih nonton HP yang ke 5, habis nggak ada Draco, cuih…  
Barudak Arcana, Ayo kita serbu jam premier bersama! XDDD


End file.
